The 60 GHz radio spectrum is currently unlicensed in many countries around the world and enables high-data rate communication between devices. For example, 60 Hz radio enables two devices to perform a gigabit file transfer in less than one minute. However, conventional 60 GHz radio designs are extremely sensitive to process variations, which leads to improperly functioning devices.